


Tic-Tac, Tic-Tac?

by Moustache_Takeout



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Nicknames, Post-Civil War (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7880563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moustache_Takeout/pseuds/Moustache_Takeout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moral of the story is, don't become too accustomed to nicknames.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tic-Tac, Tic-Tac?

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is a story I already published, why? I accidentally deleted it when I was trying to delete one of my exponentially shitty ones. I actually like this one :)

Scott jumped up from the floor of his cell when he heard a crash from the other room, and breathed a sigh of relief out as he saw Steve walk into the rooms, finally! He began helping everyone out of their confinement in a clockwise direction and when everyone was finally out, no-one cheered but everyone had a look of joy and relief on their face as they walked toward where they could retrieve their items.

Funnily enough, the items were stuck in a high-security version of a high-school gym locker room, but security systems were already down, so it was the gym lockers with a bunch of flashing buttons. With some frustration in the huge room everyone begun finding their items.

Sam found his jetpack, and his original clothes placed neatly in the locker, a small pocket in his pants having been undone and disheveled in the original search. He reached inside and felt a small plastic container, he pulled it out, discovering it only to be an orange flavoured Tic-Tac container. He popped one into his mouth after remembering putting them in his pockets and then turned to Clint, standing a few metres away "Hey, tic-tac?" he offered, holding out the container.

Clint nodded and took one, smiling in thanks when Scott poked his head out from around the corner and asked "Did someone call me?", having become so accustomed to the nickname. Sam chuckled and shook the fruit mints, the small candies clicking against the plastic. Scott looked down and his feet and shifted his gaze to the side, but even Clint decided to ignore the slight flush forming on the mans cheeks.

Sam walked over to Scott and wrapped an arm around the man "Feeling a bit embarrassed Tic-Tac?" he teased good naturally, Scott just smiled and leaned his head into Sam's chest. "I'll have you know I can turn into Godzilla now Mister." he retorted cheekily. "Yep, of course you can." Sam mumbled before kissing Scott, and they both elected to ignore Clint's fake gagging in the background and the lack of cherry blossom tree petals falling around them.


End file.
